halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsey Wallace/4-6 Timeline
Lindsey Wallace is a character in the original Halloween, played by Kyle Richards, and later by Leslie L. Rohland in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Lindsey is drastically different to the one who appears the H20 timeline onwards. This version of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II, Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, and Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes. Biography Halloween 1978 Lindsey Wallace was a very timid girl who was easy to scare but seemed to be easy to handle as a child. On Halloween 1978, Lindsey Wallace is being babysat by Annie Brackett while her parents went out for a Halloween party. Thoughout the night she sits and watches The Thing from Another World while Annie prepares to meet her boyfriend Paul. At first she is going to take Lindsey with her to pickup Paul but Lindsey wants to watch the movie so Annie decides to drop her off with her friend Laurie Strode, who is babysitting Tommy Doyle at his house. Before leaving to pick up her boyfriend, Annie is killed by Michael Myers. Later, Tommy tries to scare Lindsey but while trying to hide, he sees the "boogeyman" (Michael) and screams that he sees him, which scares Lindsey. Laurie doesn't believe him however Lindsey does. Later that night Lindsey is then seen asleep with Tommy while Laurie goes and checks on Annie, Paul, and their associates, Lynda and Bob . Tommy later opens the door for Laurie as she is chased back into the house by Michael Myers. Laurie gets them after she believes she killed him but once Tommy sees Michael, she gets Tommy and Lindsey into the bathroom and to lock the door. After she is attacked again and she thinks he is finally dead, Laurie gets them out of the bathroom and tells them to go to the Mackenzies' house. Teen Years Several years later, she is living life as a normal teenager with Rachel Carruthers. On Halloween 1988, Lindsey picks up Rachel and her younger foster sister Jamie from school. The two girls discus what Rachel should do about her boyfriend Brady, and Lindsey suggests that she should drop them off at Vincent Drug Store since Brady works there. Returning Home Lindsey eventually left Haddonfield for Chicago where she became a reporter for the Chicago newspaper and won numerous awards for her work. Once she heard that Laurie Strode had killed Michael Myers, Lindsey decided to return home for a story behind Michael Myers. Although she never stopped hearing the reports that Myers was dead, Lindsey had questions on what exactly happened since Laurie was now reported missing for a year. Thanks to her old playmate Tommy Doyle who gave her the location to find Dr. Loomis' diaries, Lindsey started to think she might be able to figure out some of her questions. Lindsey decided to take a small break back at her home and was soon interuppted by the phone. At this time, there was a news report on the televison that said that Tommy Doyle broke out of the asylum and killed an orderly named Wesley Krug. It was also reported that he dug up the bodies of Annie Brackett, Lynda Van Der Klok and Bob Simms. Lindsey then heard the doorbell rang but when she went to answer it, no one was there. Worried, Lindsey went to the kitchen to arm herself with a knife and was quickly grabbed by Tommy. Lindsey was unsure to trust him and still armed herself with the knife as Tommy tried to explain himself. Lindsey let her guard down and listened to Tommy until she heard that someone else was in her house. The two went upstairs to the bedroom where they discovered the corpses of Annie, Lynda and Bob. Realizing that "Michael" was in the house, they were planning to escape but the boogeyman was already behind them and he stabbed Tommy. Lindsey ran out into the street and yelled for help but she remembered that most of the town was gone for the night. Lindsey unknown made her way towards the Myers house and walked in. She went into Judith's room and sat herself down in front of the mirror. She combed her hair as she waited for Michael who like as she predicted, came. Lindsey told him that both of his sisters were dead as she slowly tried to grab the knife. Michael slammed her against the mirror and was about to stab her until she was saved by Tommy who shot Michael in the shoulder. Lindsey moved away as Tommy unmasked Michel and both were shocked to discover that it was actually Laurie Strode who had now lost her left eye thanks to the broken glass. Laurie tackled Tommy out the window while stabbing him with the broken glass. A month later, Lindsey went to visit Laurie at the asylum and asked what was going to happen with her. Doctor Bloch explained that Laurie was a classic textbook case of "psychotic personality transference" and that she wanted to relive the original night of terror and became Michael. Lindsey wondered if this was the case or if just evil was reborn in Laurie. All she knew for sure that she had a good story on her hands and then asked Bloch to leave so she could have a moment alone as she watched Laurie. Trivia * In this continuity, Lindsey Wallace, Tommy Doyle and Sheriff Brackett are the only characters who encountered Michael on October 31st, 1978 and remain alive. Appearances * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) (cameo) * Halloween II (novelization) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween III: The Devil's Eyes Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Chaos Comics Halloween characters Category:Survivors Category:1970's births Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters